Baby self?
by dramatv
Summary: Did Chris really died or is he merged with his baby self? Or..something else? **typos Fixed **
1. Chapter 1

Baby self?

Disclaimer: I don't own CHARMED, otherwise Chris wouldn't die:(

Summary: Did Chris really died or is he merged his baby self? Or..something else?

A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first Charmed fic, i decide to write it just because i LOVE Chris sooo much! I just finished most of the show recently, how shame that i only know it till now..Anyway, it all because of Chris that i fell in love with Charmed world! This is just a little idea in my head that dealing with Chris's death, what is his relation with his baby self? I'd like to thank those awesome Chris fics that inspired me. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

The pain was too much for him, Chris laid in his parents' bed helplessly. His dad and Aunt Paige were entering the room towards him, but he didn't even have the strength to say a word. Oh how much he wanted to tell them don't be sad, that it was all his careless that got him stabbed.

 _Why didn't i just orb to get Wyatt? Or I orb Wyatt to me or i just tell him to orb to me? Instead i had to run to him, which give Giedon the chance to stab me right in the gut, how stupid was i? After all the hardships with Wyatt and his evil world, and the distrusted of his family when he first came back, i got caught where i so near of successfully saving Wyatt, when his family finally accepted him. Now not only i am dying, but Wyatt was taken by Giedon, history were all going to respect itself and i couldn't do anything..Maybe this is fate, that i am useless._

Gasping for breath and almost choked by the deep wound that so closed to his chest, Chris didn't think he could last much longer. He hoped that his dad will find Wyatt and stop Giedon, at least he was confident that he will, he won't fail his son, and his baby self this time. He was so tired, that he can only managed to say a word when he heard his dad called him.

"Hey.."

Leo suppressed the horror fear in his heart, tried so hard to not let his tear fall. His brave baby boy was dying in agony, and he couldn't even heal him. His medical instinct was to find the first aid kit quickly, he should've done that when he found him. At least to press the wound from more bleeding, to let him keep his son alive until.. But he just know..his countless war medic cases experiences told him that Chris was dying, no matter how much he wanted to save him. No matter how much he wanted to denied it.

He thought back the times that he mistrusted his son, even hit him, threaten him, oh how he didn't know he was his son? If only he knew..This was so not fair, it's only 3 and a half months since he knew about Chris's identity, and they just gradually fixed their relationship a month ago, he finally called him dad. It was so not fair to Chris, that he had suffered so much in his timeline, his whole life, that he sacrificed so much in saving his big brother, Why? Leo just wanted to know why. He's an Elder, not a god, but even so he should be one of the most powerful being on the planet with plenty of knowledge, yet he didn't have answer, nor have a way to save him. All he could do, was to tell his poor son to hold on a bit longer, just a little longer..

"Don't give up okay?" Leo's tear was threaten to fall, his right hand was holding tied to Chris's, his left hand was stroking his sweaty hair to calm him. Leo almost not dare to look into his son's beautiful green eyes, it was full of pain and tears. He had failed him. Why he was not there with him when Giedon attacked? Why he was so careless to left his two sons defenseless in the attic? Why he was so weak to summit to Barbas's fear? Now, his poor boy paid the price, his life. It should've been him dying, not Chris.

Leo looked at his son's face, so pale, it was almost..

"You either.." He heard Chris whispered weakly, then began to closed his eyes.

"No, No, please no! Please.." Leo wanted to scream but it turned out to be sobbed, he begged his son to stay awake, to stay. But instead, this was all too familiar of him, that a dying person took his last breath. He watched the boy struggled to open his eyes but fail, along with his last few painful breaths, and then, it all stopped. His head turned aside.

Leo cried out and buried his face in his son's chest, it was no longer moving.

Chris was gone.

His beautiful green eyes will never open again.

He would never see how he finally saved Wyatt, he would never be able to have a chance to get back to his bright future. He would never have a chance to hug his mum, aunts and him again, never could talk to them again. And Leo..Leo would never had the chance to tell him how much he loves him.

None of these was right, none of these was fair.

Leo was going to kill Gideon for sure and save Wyatt, but right now he didn't even have the strength to hate, to go. All he could do was crying, all he wanted was he could hear his son's voice one last time.

Suddenly, he felt his son's body was not longer there. He lifted his head and saw he was only hugged the bed.

His son's body was vanished.

He was beyond broken and confused, has it vanish because Chris was from the future? He didn't belong here..

Or has he return to the future somehow? But it seems extremely unlikely, either way, his son was gone, not alive anymore.

He was too tied and sad to think. _My son is dead and he didn't even leave the proof of his existence. I didn't even have a body to bury and to grief._

He heard the sobs from the door that belonged to Paige, but he was too tired to adjust her. She suddenly gasped.

Then, he heard the most beautiful voice in the world that he thought he could never be able to hear it again.

"Dad.."

He turned around so quick that it actually made him a bit dizzy, from his teary eyes he saw the view that he thought could never see again.

Chris, as a spirit, was standing in the middle of the room slightly smiled at him.

A/N: I will try to update the whole story quick, it should be a rather short story of a few chapters:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chris could only managed to say those two words before he gave in to the darkness, to death. He hoped his dad would finish his mission, then the future would be saved. He knew how much he loves him, he didn't need to say it. He hoped his dad won't have so much grief, he wanted him to be happy, to be there with his family, with mum, Wyatt and..himself. His baby self would have so much better life than him no doubt. That was all he wanted.

He felt so light, like he was not here. It almost felt as that time he almost ceased to exist, but was much worse. He knew he had stopped breathing. The wound was no longer pain. But he felt so weak..

"I am so sorry.. dad.. Please don't be sad."

It was the last thought of him before fell into darkness.

Suddenly, the forever darkness turned into soft white, everywhere. Chris had no idea where he was, for a moment he almost forgot who he was. He felt sightly whole again. Then he heard a rather familiar voice and something formed beside him.

"Umm.. Clarence?" He hesitated for a second, he's too confused to be fear or surprised.

"Yes, it is me. Hello again, Chris." The old Black man greeted the boy kindly with smile.

"Wait, you are here because..you are the Angel of Death, so i am really dead." Chris said sadly.

The kind man look at the boy who suffered so much and wished he didn't have to face the sadness, but he had to. Of all the dead people he had deal and guided with, Chris was the only one that had a special place in his heart, that he was not a task, but a very unique case. A case that needed his time and own heart to guide. And now he had to made make it more special for him. The boy deserved it.

"Yes.. and no." Clarence said.

"What..what do you mean?" Chris was a bit scared. Being dead and left his love ones already too much to bare, but now he felt like he had to face the ultimatum trail or something after death.

"Calm down Chris. You will not be punished or vanish forever if that's what you are afraid of." He assured the boy. "You single-handed saved the future, you didn't waste the second chance fate gave you after all."

They both knew they were referring to that night Chris knew about the truth of Clarence when he ceasing to exist.

"Saved? How does that counted as saved? I was so stupid that got stabbed and died, made my family so sad, and Wyatt was still being taken. I am so useless.. I really think fate just made a joke on me by giving me the second chance so i can fail.."Chris raised his voice and said aloud in defected. He wiped away his about to fallen tear, "Look, i am okay with being dead but i just don't want my family to be sad. And i couldn't even protect Wyatt in the end, after all we went through. It hurts more than dead.." He looked down to his shoes with sadness. _Do dead people even have shoes?_

The old man smiled and sighed, "Always blaming yourself and put your family first than your own, even after death huh? Well that's the brave boy i knew." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are the most selfless person i've met. I told you back then that you were a unique case, and you really are. Not just because the future and timeline, but also your sacrifice. For that, we owed you."

Chris lifted his head and looked at the man with his green eyes, "You really think so? That i didn't fail my family? Dad, mum, Wyatt? And oh my aunts.."

"That's right, Wyatt would be saved because of you and the future would be bright and good." The man smiled. "You should think about yourself for once, just as i told you back then to live a little. Because you are not fully dead in a way, your baby self is about to be born very soon. You will have a second chance, or, should i say, third chance." He said mysteriously.

"What do you mean? I am confused, i am only a spirit now right? Are you going to take me to say goodbye to them and then i can go to..afterlife?"Chris asked carefully. He felt hope a little. He didn't want to think about farewell, but it's better than not have at all.

"Yes, you will get a chance to talk to them very soon. However, what you will get after that is something much better than afterlife hopefully. It is what you deserved." Clarence said kindly, understanding the boy's emotion.

"Well what is it?" Chris felt he finally could allow to be a bit excited after hearing the man's words, but he almost impatient to the slow coming revelation.

"You will merge with your baby self, but not in the traditional way. You will remain in your old self most of the time, at least until the baby was old enough like a few years later. Then you will become one, and no confusion about the memory or so, you are him. I know it is hard to explain, but you will see." He smiled mysteriously again. "You will grow up with your family, witness the good future that you created." He touched his shoulder gently.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, i will basically become the baby AND at the same time i can remain my form or whatever of now?" Chris tried to understand it, he was a bit uncertain for all these and frankly, he didn't really understand about the souls thing. But deep in his heart he knew he should be happy.

"That's right. You will get a chance to enjoy your life." The man said.

"But..how can i remain my old self and my look when i AM the baby? And doesn't the baby..i mean me have a..soul already?" Chris asked in concern, he really don't want to destroy a innocent soul in the process for his own happiness.

"Not really, you see, when i said you are an unique case, it also means that your baby self will have your soul, the one and only. It was waiting for you. No matter you go back to the future and merged it like you originally planned, or the current situation. You are him. I know it is hard to understand the concept of one can be TWO, which makes now actually more in the easier position, that you as whole become the baby from the beginning."Clarence said.

"Umm yeah i guess. So is that mean i destine to die before i was born so that i can be the baby and live again?" Chris's voice still hinted a little sadness and defected, even though he was about to live again, in a way.

"No, nothing is destine about your death, you are a hero. You need to start to think positively." But the old man sighed in heart for the boy, after all he did died rather painfully.

"Okay okay.. But i still don't understand HOW i can be my old self walking around or talking and in the baby's body at the same time." Chris can't help to ask, he knew Clarence said he will know by then but still..Will he trapped in the baby's body? But that doesn't make sense of the old self concept..

"As i said, you will know by then." He smiled.

"Wouldn't hurt to try and ask." Chris grinned.

The old man smiled, "boys will be boys after all."Then he held out his hand and motioned Chris to take it.

Chris looked at it, "So this is it? I take it and then i get to see my family again?" he was excited and yet worried about what's ahead of him, how is he going to cope being a baby? If that's what it means.

"Yes, don't worry son." The kind old man looked in his eyes and assured him.

Chris nodded and took his hand.

Then a white mist came and surrounded them. A second later Chris found that he was back to his room, he realized that he was actually gone less than a minute because his dad and aunt Paige were still crying for him like he last saw them.

Then he noticed that his..body was gone, oh well must because i don't belong here essentially so my body just vanished. He was aware of this fact before he came back to the past, that if he died in the past his body will just vanished, or maybe just showed up in his original future, which that timeline would no longer exist anyway.

He saw his dad crying so hard trying to held on in the now empty bed, Chris's heart ached. He already missed him so much even though just gone for like half an hour for him. He decided to call him, to let him know that he's alright.

"Dad.." He said softy full of emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo, for a second, couldn't react at all, his mind was blanked. He was so shock. He heard Paige's husky voice coming from behind, "Chris..is that..really you?"

Chris smiled, "Yes Aunt Paige, it's really me."

Leo finally came out of shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. His month formed a sight between smile and surprised. "Chris.."

"I am okay dad you don't have to worry about me."Chris looked like he wanted to hug him but didn't know if he could in his form.

"How..?" he had to ask.

It was then that Leo noticed there's an old Black man standing beside his son. He looked kind and familiar. Then it hit him.

"And you are..the Angel of Death?" _So my son was still dead and will be soon be taken away,_ he thought sadly.

"Yes i am. But i am not here to collect his soul, in fact, i am here to return him to you." Clarence smiled. "and yes you two can hug for now. I made Chris's spirit into solid form just now." Sensing the father and son emotion.

Leo and Chris each leaned forward to each other, both fearing that this moment would end in any minute. But it didn't. They finally touched each other, then Leo pulled him into a firm big hug, tears once again went down from his face. He couldn't believe he could hold his boy again one more time, and looked him in those bright green eyes.

"I miss you so much Chris, I don't know how I can cope the fact that you were gone, that I failed you again. I know it's only a minute ago to me but I really miss you son.." Leo sobbed in their hug. He couldn't help but felt so guilty, that he couldn't save him. "I never had the chance to say to you, that I love you so much Chris, I am so pround of you. I just wished that it didn't cost your own life. You died after all." He sighed. But felt so relief that he could get a chance to talk to his son one more time. _But didn't the angle said he was going to return him to us? What..?_

"Dad, don't be sad please, I love you with all my heart, I never blame you and you shouldn't be. I would died for my family again if I can choose in a heartbeat." Looking in his dad's haunted eyes when he mentioned the word died, Chris mentally kicked himself. "Sorry.. I mean you know I didn't have a dead wish, believe me, but when it comes I accepted it. Besides, I am okay now, don't worry." He smiled with tears and hugged his father once more.

Leo hugged tied to his son, he just needed to feel him again, that he's back to him, back to them. "I know son, just don't scare me like that okay?" He said softy with tears.

"I promise dad." Chris smiled.

Paige came and joined the hug, "don't ever do that again my neuroic nephew." She said with tears and a small smile.

Chris hugged tied, "I won't aunt Paige, I am sorry you had to see me like that.."

Paige couldn't believe the boy was apologizing for his death, "Why are you saying sorry for you dying? Gosh you really are one hell of a Halliwell you know that?" She slightly spatted his shoulder.

"Of course I know. And I am sorry for saying that to upset you." Chris grinned and hugged her more.

The three hugged for one more time, Leo was so glad his son was okay, but still there were millions of questions running through his head, like what did the angel mean and how?

"But still I don't understand.. Are you saying you are going to bring him from the death?" Leo asked Clarence.

"Yes in a way, but he had to merge his soul to his baby self, I had explained to Chris when we have a little chatted just before we were back here. He will have the chance to remain his old self in solid form most of the time, but at the same time, he is the baby." Once again Clarence had to explain the hard concept.

Leo can only nodded, he only understand half of it to be honest, but anything that can get his son back with them was already a bless.

"I don't get it at all, my head hurts when think about these anyway.. but you will be with us right Chris?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Yes I will always be with you guys." Chris said softy.

Leo and Paige felt so assured after hearing this.

"Dad, you have to find Wyatt and deal with Gideon, the crisis haven't end yet." Chris said in worry.

"I know, I promise you that I will find your brother and save him from turning evil, I won't fail you guys again." Leo vowed. "But I don't want to leave you until I am sure you are safe for real." He felt so torn again.

"Chris will be safe and mermge with his baby self once he was born, I give you my word." Clarence promises him, "the boy deserve it, we own him."

"Alright." Leo relieved a little.

"Dad I will be fine, we will just need to wait for my birth. How's mum doing by the way?" With the chaos around he almost forgot his mum, he hoped she's alright.

"She's doing okay I guess, although the doctor said there seems some complications..With this 'good good world' attitude I am not sure that doctor's smile means good or just creepy.." Paige informed, "I should probably get going back to the hospital, Phoebe will be worry sick, with hearing you injured and Piper's condition."

"Yeah you should, please be with my mum, she needs you and aunt Phoebe. I will be fine. I think me and Clarence will go to hospital too to wait for my brith." Chris said. He suppressed the worry for his mum, he hoped everything turned out ok.

"Ok lets go. Thank you so much for bring him back Clarence." Paige said gracefully. "Don't worry Leo, we will watch over Piper and make sure everything's fine. You go and find Wyatt and kick Gideon's ass." She then orbbed away.

Leo nodded and vowed in heart that once he find Gideon he would make him pay, painfully. He turned to Chris, hugged him once more.

"Be careful son. And..try let me know that you are safe once you are in the baby's body?" It sounded weird but it's way better than the alternative. He had to trust Clarence to take care of everything. "Maybe when I came back I will still able to see you in this form and witness my baby son's..your birth." Leo said softly.

"I will dad, this is not a goodbye. I will see you later." Chris said gently and pulled away from Leo.

Leo turned to Clerance, "Thanks, for everything." He said sincerely, this kind old man brought his baby boy back.

"You are welcome, as I said, we owned him. Do not worry, the good bright future is await for all of you. You just go to do what is needed to be done." Clarence smiled.

Then Chris and Clarence were gone.

Leo took a deep breath to compose himself, then orbbed away to save his other son.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo found Wyatt in the Underworld after he talked to his counterpart in the other world. He knew he had to kill Gideon to restore the balance back, a great evil thing. He would be more than happy to do it. That bastard did killed Chris, and would traumatized Wyatt like in the original timeline. He had nearly destroyed his family, how could he never notice his plan? It was all his fault, he had bought that man into their lives.

Even though now Chris was back, he could not tell Gideon that and tried to hold on to that rage to be able to kill him later. He didn't even need to try, the rage was still too much, the pain that watched his son died in his arm was something that he could never forget in his whole life.

He saw Wyatt in the crystal cage, how dare him put his innocent child in there?

He finally used his Elder power of lighting finished Gideon who was no doubt died very painfully. Then, he felt that the world had shifted back to normal.

After destroyed the mirror that can communicate to the other world. He ran to Wyatt and disconnected the cage, he picked him up and said softly, "Daddy's got you buddy, you are okay now, you are safe. Now we are going to see big Chris and baby Chris's birth! You are going to be a big brother." Leo said in smile with tears.

Wyatt seems understood, he saw big Chris, his brother, fell down to the floor very hurt by that bad man. He hoped he's okay, he's always protecting him. He smiled to his daddy.

Leo orbbed then to the hopstial. He saw Phoebe and Paige in the hall way along with Clarence, but apparently only his family could see him.

"Where is Chris? Is he okay? Both of him?" Leo started to worry and walked toward them, "and Piper?"

"Relax Leo, big Chris just went to his baby self after his born a minute ago with Clarence's help. We couldn't see the baby yet but I am sure everything's fine." Phoebe said with a slightly smile, "and I hope Piper too, the doctor didn't say any big complications since the world balance switched back." Leo nodded, looks like Paige had updated her well.

"The merge went well, you will see your son in a flesh soon." Clarence informed kindly. Leo nooses again.

"You found him! So that means there really will be a good future." Paige look to little Wyatt and smiled. Phoebe took Wyatt to her arm.

"What happened to Gideon?" Paige asked darkly. She still has the pain of watch Chris died just like Leo did.

"He won't be a threat anymore." Leo said full of venom.

Just then, the doctor came out to inform them that Piper was ok and resting. The nurse bought out baby Chris, she put him in Leo's arm.

"Congratulations, he's perfectly health. You can go see Piper now but only one family member at a time." The doctor said. They thanked him and he left.

Leo couldn't believe his baby son was so cute, his baby eyes already slightly green. Those beautiful green eyes. He held him tied, looked him all over, trying to remember every feature of his newborn son. Knowing that it was Chris's soul in there..well him anyway, this was still hard to understand. But he got his boy. He vowed to protect him and will always be there for him this time. "Christopher Perry Halliwell." He said proudly.

"He's so beautiful handsome." Phoebe said dreamy, Watching her baby nephew with full love.

"Looks like we didn't lost him after all, both of them, with all the chaos I am so glad all turned out okay." Paige said thoughtfully with smile.

"Clarence, can you see Chris's soul inside the baby?" Leo couldn't help but ask, although with the promise he still worry about his adult son.

"Yes indeed I can see him, but he's in dormant state right now. However, once he awake, which I said will be a happy surprised for all of you, he would remember this moment and many moments as a baby." Clarence said kindly.

"Ohh I can't wait." Phoebe said, and they all felt the same.

"Well looks like it was my time to leave, my job here was done. Take care of the boy." The old man said in smiled and gave one last look to the brave boy in baby form.

"We will." Leo said with all his heart.

Clarence vanished.

"Well I am going to show Chris to Piper, you two and Wyatt just wait here I will be back soon." Leo noticed the two sisters were also miss their oldest sister but as a father and a husband he had to go on first.

"Go on, show her my baby nephew." Phoebe said happily and Paige nodded in agreement.

Leo went in and showed Piper the baby, the all so full of joy. Then he explained the events of Chris after he got stabbed. Piper was so shocked at first that her baby boy did died painfully, that she couldn't even be in there to protect him, her tears was threaten to went down her face.

But when she heard that The Angel of Death (a different one, much nicer one from what she heard..) bought him back and put his soul into his baby self, Piper automatically held baby Chris tied, his baby boy was in there, well they are one. He is him. She didn't care how weird it sounded, her baby boy was safe and healthy, and alive. She's going to make sure of that with her family. She hoped that this was the end of all his suffering, now it was the time that his family to truly take care of him.

She loved him with all her heart.

She saw Leo's lovely eyes, the three of them held together in a hug, sharing the new born joy and celebrate for both of their sons.

She knew she would meet the big Chris again someday, Clarence didn't say when, but she hoped it would be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months has passed since baby Chris was born.

The Halliwell Manor was full of love and chaos, with the 2-year-old Wyatt and new born Chris, things sometimes just got a little out of control. Paige really wished she could use magic to do all the house chores and baby tasks, but no..personal gain.

Piper was recovered well, she often talked to little Chris as a mother to baby and as her love to the big Chris, with the hope that he could remember all these. Especially now Wyatt started to get along with Chris, she felt so blessed. Just as she watched big Chris playing toy cars with little Wyatt months ago.

Little Wyatt was now in big brother protective mode even though he might not realized it. At first he was a bit jealous about his little brother got all the attention, although somehow he could sense the big Chris's soul through their secret brother bond. He's only a 2-year-old after all and he for once really hope he could have his mum and dad and aunt's full attention again. But as time passed he accepted with his little brother naturally, he knew he had awesome powers like the shield to kept all those demons and bad guys out, while his brother had none. He knew in his little heart that he would protect him, that's his job as a bio brother.

There were no demons so far came for either of them, but he would rise his shield for both of him and his little brother the second he sense danger.

Leo was quit from the Elder position. After Gideon's betrayal he had no desire to be an Elder anymore. He knew that most of the Elders were good for this world, but he just couldn't face it anymore. Besides, his family needed him, he wanted to spend every second to watch her boys grow, to be there for his wife; to guide Phoebe and Paige with his knowledge. He was well aware that the Elders did not blame him for killing Gideon, they understood and knew it was also necessary to restore the balance.

He chose to be the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter again. With no other charges and no more regular meetings with the Elders in the future.

He was there for baby Chris everyday, hoped that he can remember it and compensate a little of how he treated the big Chris before knew who he was. And..what his original future self did to him.

He was also started to worry that when would be the time that big Chris show up, it's been two months. But he had to have faith and not to worry his family.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, Baby Chris finished his bottle and now taking a nap. Wyatt refused to sleep showing he's not tired at all.

Piper just cook a large lunch for the whole family. She was in a good mood, after all they been through. She even called her dad to come to join them. Victor was so happy that her daughter told him to come over, although he's been coming more often since baby Chris was born. He fell in love with his new grandson immediately, knowing that this was the brave yet suffering young man that he met few times, and would one day again called him his "awesome grandpa".

When he first heard his grandson's encounter right before his baby self born, Victor felt his blood was boiling. He wanted so bad to kill that damn Elder with his bare hands, no matter he's a mortal and the fact that the said person was dead. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him, his family.

But then he was so happy to learn that the big Chris would came out at some time in some way, he silently prayed that he was okay in his baby body and when he showed up, he would be there to witness it.

Everyone was so full after the delicious dessert, they all sitting on the living room chatting. Wyatt was playing his toys in the floor.

Suddenly, there was something formed in the middle of the living room, a red shape at first. When it formed in whole finally, all of them gasped happily.

"Chris?!"

Chris didn't know what was going on, he felt he's been slept for a long while, but he could felt his family's love often, especially his parents' arms. He felt so safe and happy since long time ago. So burden free. He felt he was being taking care the whole time. It was so good to be the family's kid again, to be spoiled and loved.

But suddenly he was standing in the living room with his own fresh and blood body again. Slowly, He remembered what Clarence said about he would be his old self again at some point. Guess that day was now.

"Umm I guess today is the day that I appear again?" He smiled in shy.

"Chris! We are so glad to see you!" Piper almost cried in joy, she walked towards him and pulled him into a firm hug. Feeling his warmth and breathing against her, she knew that this was not a sprit anymore, her son, both forms were alive.

"Hey mum, good to see you." Chris said warmly with grin, "now I remember you've been talking to me..baby me since I was born. I love you so much mum, thanks." He said deeply from all his heart.

Piper's heart melted at once, "you never have to thank me for my love, a mother's love is unconditional. Besides, we owed you that." She touched his face, then their forehead were touching together, sharing a mother-son moment.

The rest of the family hugged him in turn. Leo haven't felt this 100% happy for a long time. Seeing his son finally appeared in a flesh and he could still talk to him made him thanked everything. Chris remembered his father said his name proudly while looking at his eyes, held him tied when he was born. Now they too shared a father-son moment, "Thanks dad." "I love you so much, son."

Phoebe and Paige touched his cheek from each side, "who's my cutest baby Nephew? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Chris was overwhelmed by his aunts' reaction, but they deserved it. He missed them so much too. He remembered how aunt Paige changed his dippers

almost everyday; and aunt Phoebe helped to watch over him and Wyatt, often touched his cheek and spoiled him.

"Thanks my two favorite aunties." Chris smiled and hugged them.

"Hey we are the only two alive aunts you got, so who's your favorite aunt?" Paige asked innocently, didn't want to let that go.

"Oh no I am not telling you that, saving myself for a lot of troubles." Chris smiles evilly. They all laughed.

"Well you smart ass just have to make us competitive for the favorite aunt by spoiling at you isn't it? Luckily I always have Wyatt." Phoebe chipped in laughing.

Chris grinned at her. Then he turned to Victor.

"Grandpa! You came!" Chris said excitedly. He missed him, grandpa always meant a lot to him, no matter in which timeline. He hugged him tied and felt the emotion coming again. This man was the first one that he opened his heart and true feeling to during his time in the past. Without him he might still didn't want to get close to his mum.

"Yes kiddo, your mother called me today for lunch, and I guess my prayer's worked, I am now witnessing my brave grandson appeared again!" Victor replied in love tone and was so grateful.

Finally, Chris picked up little Wyatt from the ground as he was smiling at his now big size brother. He knew he would show up again, they could protect each other now.

"Hey little guy, being good lately?" Chris asked warmly holding his small size big brother.

"Chrisss." Wyatt said and embraced into his brother's arm. Chris remembered he was once being orbbed by Wyatt at first, then his 2-year-old thought about protecting baby Chris as his big brother forever.

"Guess you are good my big brother, I will always love you and do anything for you." He said softy.

All of them were melted by the brotherhood scene.

"Not that I am a happy moment killer, but I was wondering how did you appear in a flesh Chris?" Piper was curious. She wanted to know if he could only appear just this once or many times in the future, "and the baby Chris is..ok right?" She just didn't know anymore. She wanted to go check and made sure his baby self were still alright.

"Umm I don't really know, I just kinda appear. Although I think I've been in the baby's body the whole time just like Clarence said. I didn't feel any other souls shared with me, meaning I am the baby..and now..myself." Chris said thoughtfully.

They walked to the nursery and found that baby Chris was still sound asleep.

"I think I have a theory." They turned to Leo as he said it.

"It's very simple actually. I think baby Chris here can astral projected." Leo stated.

The three sisters understood at once saying an "Oh..!" in union, while Victor just try to pretend he understood well.

"So..I got another same power as aunt Prue?" Chris realized.

"Exactly. And since it was you, I mean this "inner you" inside baby Chris, your baby self's astral projection's gonna be you. Both of you are in flesh and blood of course." Leo answered.

"Right, that all make senses now. Prue went into sleep mode while she projects herself. Now baby Chris was probably doing the opposite, when he goes to sleep the big Chris will come out." Phoebe continued the thought.

"Yeah I think so too, but why now? And is it everytime he goes to sleep big Chris here will come out? Wouldn't it be too exhausting for the body? I am so glad to see you sweetie but I still worry for your health that's all." Piper kisses Chris for assurance, she didn't want him to feel "reject".

"Umm I was thinking, maybe Chris himself can control it? Like if he has strong will to come out then he will be out; if he just want to take a normal nap then.." Paige guessed.

"I guess so, Coz I remembered that today I finally "old enough" to have my own little will to meet my family while I was stunk in taking a nap? It's hard to explain though.." Chris was thinking hard.

"Well it could be because that. It happens now may not only because your baby brain development but also your physically body. Your power must came active today." Leo said, picking all the pieces together.

"Well that's cool, Wyatt has his shield and now baby Chris can projected, talk about the benefits of marrying a Whighighter/former-Elder." Phoebe remarked.

"Wow cool! So that means I can be both me. I can came out whenever is sleeping, which I guess a lot Coz baby needs a lot of sleep.. and when I felt lazy I will just let you guys taking care of me!" Chris said in a huge grin.

"Whoa hold on mister, what about personal gain and your health? You need to sleep often, you are only two months old technically." Piper worried. But couldn't help to smile, she could see her baby boy basically whenever she wanted.

"Come on mum, I promised I won't over use it, after all it's my own health. I promise I won't exhausted myself like I used to, now that I am free of burden." Chris kissed her.

"Besides, when the baby gets older he may can't come out often because the boy will be in the land of awaken more and more." Victor reminded.

"Actually, I think that Chris as an half-Elder, he may can change the rule of projection to the Prue's one, that he can came out then fall to sleep." Leo thought out loud. "Or it was the common facts for every witch who have this power anyway." Remembering Prue went to sleep and her astral form came out at their wedding..

"Well I guess I will just try it sometime. Don't worry. But will I feel so old by then when the baby..me physically grows old enough? It would be like I live through twice on life..Humm." Chris wondered. "When I was in the true body I felt like as a baby, because I really is. I can't talk and think like right now. But once I was in this projection form I will just naturally picked up the baby experience I think. So weird.."

"I think that in time you will feel no difference in body or in projection, because babies will grow!" Leo laughed.

The whole family laughed.

This made baby Chris stirred.

"Oh umm, looks like he..me is awaking soon, I should go back, or.. will be pulled back anyway I think." Chris said sounding a bit upset that this reunion would ended so quick.

"That's alright son, we will be there once you wake up and hold you, just like always. You will never be alone." Leo touched his shoulder for support.

"Thanks dad, I am looking forward to more of your baby talks in the future." Chris smiled.

"Okay time to wake up peanut." Piper said softly, hugged big Chris, "I love so much my baby peanut, I will always be there for you."

"Thanks mum. I will see you around, soon." Chris tried hard to not let the tears in his eyes fell.

"Okay come on give your two favorite aunts a hug so that we can all spoil you thinking it as a reward." Phoebe joked, but was almost overwhelmed by their emotions and her own.

"We will take good care of you my baby nephew." Paige promised.

"Thanks aunties." Chris was grateful.

"So I guess this is a goodbye..for now, take care kiddo. Please call me when you come out again." Victor said hugged Chris tied.

"I will grandpa, how could I not spend time with my awesome grandpa?" Chris said with respect.

"Chriss." Wyatt also sensed the tension. Chris kneed down to meet him in the eyes, "Hey big brother, would you keep protecting me when I wake up?"

"Al..ways!" Wyatt said happily yet with firm.

"Oh my gosh this was Wyatt's first time saying this word!" Phoebe said amazingly. The brother bond was touching her so much right now.

They all looked at the two brothers proudly.

"I will see you around buddy." Chris kissed Wyatt in his cheek.

Chris looked the his family one more time, then felt a light pull back to the baby's body.

Then, they heard the baby's crying in awake.

They all knew that they will remember all the things of each other in life from now on.

Chris finally had a chance to grow up with his beloved family happily.

THE END

A/N: wow can't believe I am done! It really was just a little idea but now it ends with 5 chapters! I hope you guys like it:)

Love Chris and Charmed!


End file.
